There is an ongoing need for a portable target apparatus that allows a person with a projectile device to improve his or her aim.
People using projectile devices improve their aim through practice. Generally this practice takes the form of firing projectiles at stationary targets at gun ranges. Targets are frequently used one time but some may be used repeatedly. However, the target is generally replaced with one having smaller insignia if a more challenging target is desired.
Portable targets generally have the same limitations of achieving increasing challenging situations for a person with a projectile device.
There is still a need for a portable target apparatus that allows a person with a projectile device to improve his or her aim.